


Остальное перестает существовать

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post S3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Билли, лежа нагишом в постели Стива, все-все понял. Но что скажет Стив?Беты - Аурелиано и Ildre_Auskaite
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 25





	Остальное перестает существовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Else Just Disappears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553825) by flippyspoon. 



Стив спал, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Билли, может, считал бы также, если б все происходило не в Хокинсе, штат Индиана. Шоком было уже то, что Король Стив Харрингтон просто взял и поцеловал его. Почем знать, может, Стив крутил с парнями направо и налево, правда, до Билли никакие такие слухи не доходили.

— Останься, — прошептал Стив, прежде чем заснуть. Билли не нужно было просить дважды. И теперь он лежал голый в постели Стива и смотрел на него в полумраке спальни. Думал о том, как Стив целовал все его тело, даже грубые шрамы. Как Стив смотрел на него, словно Билли не был монстром.

Все случилось так внезапно. Они уже в который раз пересматривали эту комедию, «Зверинец», и, когда пошли титры, Стив пристально посмотрел на него, и Билли не стал отводить взгляд. Они не произнесли ни слова. Билли решил, что оно и к лучшему. Он понятия не имел, какие теперь будут правила или что Стив скажет. Он только знал, что они друзья, и надеялся, что так всё и останется. Билли вообще-то неплохо держался уже довольно долго. Да отлично даже держался. У него была работа, которая не бесила, и он всё ещё ходил на терапию раз в неделю, потому что теперь знал, как правильно разбираться со всяким дерьмом. А оно порой наваливалось огромной кучей.

— Дерьмо никуда не денется, — сказал как-то раз Оуэнс, пожимая плечами.

Психани Стив и оттолкни его, Билли накрыло бы дерьмом с головой. Но штука в том, что Билли был уверен: Стив этого не сделает.

Хмм.

Билли закусил губу, завороженно любуясь лицом Стива. Его нос, крошечные родинки на щеке, мягкие волосы... Секс был классным, но каким-то торопливым. Удачного момента сделать то, чего давно так хотелось, все равно не подвернулось, даже если бы у Билли хватило смелости. Но теперь Стив крепко спал. Билли протянул руку и осторожно коснулся ладонью его волос. Они и правда были мягкими. У Билли были такие же, хотя после стрижки в больнице стали совсем короткими. Теперь волосы потихоньку отрастали, и уже завивались чуть пониже ушей. Стиву они нравились.

Вдруг Стив вздохнул во сне, Билли вздрогнул и отдернул руку. Стив сонно поморгал и улыбнулся Билли, подобрался к нему поближе.

— Ты как? Не спится?

Чувак, которого Билли с первого дня в Хокинсе считал недостижимой мечтой и вообще-то часто видел во сне, уютно устроился у него под боком и гладит пальцами откровенно стремный шрам. Ещё спрашивает!

— Ну... Это... Не знаю, — только и смог пробормотать Билли в ответ.

Прозвучало, будто он только вчера из больницы вернулся. Тогда слова давались ему с трудом, говорил он зажато, выражался неуклюже, да и вообще словно был другим человеком, и это ощущение до сих пор не ушло окончательно. Пожалуй, он чувствовал себя действительно собой только когда зависал с Макс, Стивом и Робин и мог расслабиться. Порой он дурачился и поддевал всех и каждого своим острым языком, порой весело смеялся, хотя мог и поворчать. А иногда он становился тихим, мрачным и подавленным. Теперь это тоже было частью Билли.

— Есть не хочешь? — озабоченно спросил Стив. Он поцеловал Билли в плечо, потерся ногой о его ногу.

— Да нет...

Стив взглянул на него с беспокойством. Но потом усмехнулся себе под нос, улыбнулся Билли:  
— Слушай, точно все нормально? Потому что если ты не...

— Да нет, я... Нормально. Все отлично, — неожиданно громко сказал Билли и взял Стива за руку, словно хотел удержать.

— Ладно, — прошептал Стив.

Они молча лежали рядом, и только голос то ли доктора Оуэнса, то ли какого другого мозгоправа все бубнил у Билли в голове о том, как «справляться со своими чувствами в различных ситуациях».

Таких разговоров о чувствах они вели полным-полно на терапии.

— У тебя прекрасно получается чувствовать эмоции, Билли, — говорил Оуэнс. — Тут проблем нет. Нам нужно лишь понять, как ты мог бы эти эмоции выражать более здоровыми способами. Разобраться с ними прежде, чем они разберутся с тобой.

Надо бы рассказать Стиву о своих чувствах.

Бля.

Бывало, Билли приходилось заканчивать предложение «Я чувствую...» пятью разными способами, чтобы Оуэнс его выпустил из своего кабинета. В конце концов это стало чем-то привычным. Сейчас он чувствовал себя придурком. А еще он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Он закрыл глаза и произнес:

— Я чувствую... Себя счастливым. Здесь. Сейчас. С тобой.

Господи боже.

Билли открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива. Тот сиял счастливой улыбкой.

— Я тоже! Расскажешь, почему?

— Что? — этого Билли не ожидал.

— Почему ты чувствуешь себя счастливым здесь, сейчас? — Стив устроился на его плече поудобнее, продолжая водить пальцами вдоль шрамов Билли.

— Ну, я рад, что... Всё случилось. — Билли чувствовал, что его лицо горит от смущения.

«Фигню какую-то несу», — думал он.

— Почему? — спросил Стив шепотом. Он нагнулся и поцеловал тот шрам, который до этого трогал пальцами, а потом его бархатные губы коснулись груди Билли выше, выше и выше, и наконец прижались к его шее. Билли глубоко вздохнул и обнял Стива, который уже успел устроиться на Билли верхом.

— Потому что...

— Потому что?..

— Потому что когда я с тобой, все остальное перестает существовать, — наконец сказал Билли. Стив замер в объятиях Билли, карие глаза широко распахнулись.

— И это не из-за того, что мы стали проводить время вместе, — продолжил Билли. — И началось не с тех пор, как я вернулся. Так всегда было. С самого начала. Ну типа... — Он улыбнулся Стиву, провел ладонями по его спине. Тренированная. Еще тогда, в школьном спортзале, Билли обожал наблюдать, как мышцы Стива напрягаются, когда он бесится. — Вот Стив Харрингтон смотрит — и весь мир исчезает. Только теперь это иначе. Так... Яснее?

— Яснее?.. — Стив выглядел немного растерянным, словно Билли заговорил на чужом языке.

Как там Сьюзан иногда говорит в этой своей старомодной манере? Взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж.

— Просто сейчас... Я думаю, я сумею. И даже хорошо получится. Если ты хочешь.

— Получится? Получится что? — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Стив.

— Получится любить тебя. — Билли протянул руку, снова коснулся мягких волос Стива, погладил его по щеке.

— Аа, — выдохнул Стив и молча покивал. — Ладно. Хорошо. Ага...

А потом он наклонился и поцеловал Билли, их губы сомкнулись так просто, так естественно, языки соединились в неторопливом танце. Наконец Стив оторвался от поцелуя и посмотрел на Билли. Долго, почти не моргая.

— Все нормально, Харрингтон? — сказал Билли, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Подумать только, в его объятиях лежал Стив Харрингтон, которому Билли даже, кажется, нравился, ну или он хотя бы был не прочь просто позволить Билли любить себя. Кружилась голова, и щеки уже болели от ширины улыбки, не привыкли к такому счастью.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Я просто... Иногда не верю, что это правда происходит.

«Я сумею», — подумал Билли. — «У меня получится».

И он вдруг понял, что вся эта терапия со всеми слезами, криками, руганью, срывами стоила всех этих усилий, раз он смог сказать себе эти слова и поверить в них и не отхватить порцию дерьмовых ощущений. Раз он и правда может быть вместе со Стивом и любить его.

— Это правда происходит, красавчик. — Билли обнял Стива крепче, все улыбаясь. — То ли еще будет.


End file.
